Le petit chaperon rose
by sachi-yeah
Summary: Des conneries... que des conneries


**Auteurs:** Sachiyo et Yeah-man =D

**Genre:** Contes remasterisés made in Sachi-yeah.

**Couples:** N'a pas. Pas dans celui-là en tout cas... 'fin, je crois pas O.o"

**Disclamer:** Les contes ainsi que les personnages utilisés ne nous appartiennent PAS. Nous ne faisons que les utilisés pour notre usage personnel, qui remarquons-le, n'est pas bien glorieux.

**Note:** C'est sorti d'un délire entre nous. ON s'est juste demandé qui des personnages de Naruto serait qui (ou quoi ;D) des personnages des contes. D'où ce premier volume des contes de fées façon Naruto.

Bonne lecture à vous!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Le petit chaperon rose.

Il était une fois une petite fille qu'on appelait Chaperon Rose.  
On lui avait donné ce nom parce qu'elle avait des cheveux rose bonbon, et ce NATURELLEMENT!!!. De plus, sa maman lui avait tricoté un joli bonnet rose. Et, à l'époque, les bonnets s'appelaient des chaperons.  
Au village, quand on la voyait arriver, on disait: Tiens voilà le Petit Chaperon Rose!

Le petit Chaperon Rose avait une grand-maman qui vivait seule à l'autre bout de la forêt. La vielle dame très âgée, ne sortait pas beaucoup de sa maison.

Un jour sa maman lui dit:  
_**"Grand-maman est malade, j'ai fait ce matin des galettes que ta grand-maman aime tant, sois gentille, va donc les lui porter avec ce fromage et ce petit pot de confiture. Mais ne quitte pas le sentier, car papa a vu des loups qui rôdaient dans la forêt."**_

Le Petit Chaperon Rose promit de se méfier puis, toute joyeuse, elle mit sa cape rose, son bonnet rose et elle prit son petit panier, rose lui aussi.  
Ne traine pas en chemin recommanda la maman.  
Ne parle à personne et reviens avant la tombée de la nuit.  
Le Petit Chaperon Rose lui donna un gros baiser et partit en sautillant.

Or, tout près de là, un loup affamé rôdait dans le bois.  
Soudain il vit l'enfant._** "Miam! miam!"**_ l'eau lui monta à la bouche et il se lécha les babines en pensant au succulent dîner qu'il allait faire.  
_**"Mais pas ici**_ pensa-t-il_**. On pourrait me voir de la maison."**_

Il s'approcha de la petite fille._** "Bonjour!"**_ lui dit-il.  
Le Petit Chaperon Rose se mit à trembler en apercevant le loup, mais celui-ci reprit en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_**"Comment t'appelles-tu?  
Le Petit Chaperon Rose"**_ répondit peureusement l'enfant.

_**"Et où vas-tu comme cela?**_ demanda le loup d'une voix douce. Une voix si douce que la petite fille se sentit aussitôt rassurée.  
_**Je vais chez ma grand-mère**_ expliqua le Petit Chaperon Rose._** Elle habite tout au bout du sentier."**_

Le loup connaissait très bien la petite maison.  
_**"Excuse-moi, **_dit-il_**, je suis pressé. J'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. A bientôt!"**_

A ces mots, il s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans la forêt et, ayant pris un raccourci, il arriva bon premier devant la maison de la grand-mère.  
Toc, Toc, il frappa.  
_**"Qui est là? "**_ demanda la vieille dame du fond de son lit.  
_**Le Petit Chaperon Rose!**_ sursurra le loup, qui était très doué pour les imitations.  
_**Tire la chevillette et la bobinette !"**_ s'écria la grand-mère, toute joyeuse de voir sa petite fille.

Le loup tira la chevillette et la porte s'ouvrit. La grand-mère sursauta d'effroi.  
_**"Laisse-moi en vie,**_ supplia-t-elle.**_ Je te donnerai toutes mes provisions."  
_**Mais le loup avait un projet plus urgent.  
Il se précipita sur la grand-mère, lui arracha sa chemise de nuit, son bonnet de dentelle, et la bouffa sans scrupules.

_**"Beuh!! J'espère que le Petit Chaperon Rose aura meilleur goût!"**_ pesta le loup. Puis sans perdre une seconde, il enfila la chemise et le bonnet, puis se coucha dans le lit, tira la couverture de laine jusqu'à son nez, et il attendit.

Pendant ce temps, le Petit Chaperon Rose, arriva avec son panier de provision et un beau bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait prit le temps de ceuillir.  
Elle frappa à la porte. Toc, Toc!  
_**"Qui est là?**_ demanda le loup, imitant la voix de la grand-mère.  
_**Le Petit Chaperon Rose.  
Tire la chevillette et la bobinette!"**_ s'écria le loup. La petite fille se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, tira la chevillette et elle entra.

Toute souriante, elle se dirigea vers le lit de la vielle grand-mère. Mais, en s'approchant, elle se dit, que, sous son bonnet, sa grand-mère avait vraiment une drôle de tête ce jour-là.  
_**"Oh, grand-mère! Tu en as de grands yeux!  
C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant!**_ dit le loup en gloussant.  
_**Tu en as de grandes oreilles!  
C'est pour mieux t'entendre, mon enfant.  
Et tes dents!**_ s'écria le Petit Chaperon Rose.  
_**Tu en as de grandes dents!**_

_**C'est pour mieux te manger, mon enfant !"**_ hurla le loup.  
Il rejeta la couverture, et griffes en avant, il se précipita vers la petite fille. Criant de toutes ses forces, elle s'échappa vers la porte, mais elle tremblait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir.

Or, un boucheron se promena, hâche à la main, tout près de là. Entendant des cris, il courut à toute allure vers la maisonnette, et en arrivant, il aperçut le loup et le Petit Chaperon Rose à travers la fenêtre.  
Il se précipita et, d'un coup de hâche, déchiquetta la porte. Il était temps!  
Avec ses griffes, l'animal avait déjà accroché la robe du Petit Chaperon Rose. Puis soudain, le bucheron écarquilla les yeux. Le loup venait d'engloutir le pauvre Petit Chaperon Rose!!

Le bucheron s'énerva soudain et hurla contre le loup:

_**"Ah non!!! Akamaru!!! ON avait dit que c'était MOI qui tuerais la petite moche aux cheveux roses!! Toi, tu as déjà mangé la vieille grand-mère de Tsunade!! Tricheur!!"**_

Le loup ricana, il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Puis le bucheron se reprit et pris le panier resté au sol jusqu'à présent.

_**"Je m'en fiche, pour la peine, c'est moi qui vais manger tout ce qu'il y a dans le panier! nanah!"**_

Le loup grogna mais ne put faire grand chose. Aprés tout, il s'était bien régalé lui aussi.

FIN!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sachiyo:_** Voilaaaaaaaaaa!! Comme nous le disions, ce n'est pas vraiment glorieux. Je crois qu'on devrait avoir honte... Ou pas :)

**Yeah-man:** J'aime pas Sakura, l'idée du mangeage elle vient de moi!!

**_Sachiyo:_** Et l'idée d'utiliser Akamaru, ça vient de ORE-SAMA!!! (vous pouvez rire!) !!! D'ailleurs, ça m'a valu une graaaaaaande tape dans le dos et une looooooongue série de poustillonage sur la face de la part de Yeah-man.... Pas trés hygiènique, comme vous pouvez le supposer :D

Héhé!! d'ailleurs en passant, le pseudo de Yeah-man, c'est pas TROP MERDIQUE???!!!! =DDDD Non, mais sérieux, c'est du jamais vu! Déjà, le "yeah"; c'est MOI qui le dit H24 (soit "yeah!" ou "yeeaaaah" ou encore "yeah nigga") et il se permet de me le voler..

Soit passons, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas eu envie de pleurer!!!

bonne soirée(ou journée)

Merci.


End file.
